In the dead of night
by niigoki
Summary: Yang decides she doesn't care that her other teammates are in the room with them. She's horny, and Weiss can keep quiet.


"S-shouldn't we be quiet?" Weiss's voice was supposed to be a whisper, but a moan got caught on her throat at the same time she tried to speak, causing her voice to come out way louder than she intended to. She could feel Yang's smirk on the side of her neck growing larger by the minute. "This was a terrible idea."

"And yet you're soaked," The blonde moved her fingers to meet the fabric of Weiss's panties, inciting another squeak from the girl beneath her, only to have her wrist caught in a tight grip.

"I'm serious! Blake is literally above us, why did I agree t-to this— oh, fuck," Yang's open-mouthed kisses trailing down her jawline did a good job at distracting the heiress from her sermon.

"You wanna say that again?" The murmur came with a soft puff of air tickling the inside of her ear, making all the hairs in Weiss' body stand up. She couldn't fight against a horny Xiao Long – that much had been made clear since they first started the whole relationship business – but what Weiss didn't know as of date, was that not even the presence of two other people in the room could stop Yang from sticking two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Just… get on with it," Then Weiss simply gave up. "If any of those two ask tomorrow, you're the one explaining."

"Please." Yang breathed out a laugh, removing her hand from under Weiss's pants and twisting a little to adjust her position. "If you don't think Blake is getting off on this, then you really don't know her as much as you wish you did."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss half-whispered half-yelled, causing Yang's hand to fly up to her mouth, shushing her up. The blonde started upwards, making sure they hadn't disturbed their neighbor.

"Just listen yourself," She smirked, removing her hand and finally quiet enough to allow Weiss to listen to other sounds in the room. She didn't have to wait long to hear very quiet moans from the bed above.

"I cannot believe this." Blood rushed up to Weiss's face, partially from the utter shame, and partially from actually getting excited over this new discovery. Weiss would rather die than admit this was turning her on, though.

"Now how about you stop worrying and let me help you out?" Sneaking her hand back under Weiss's pajamas, Yang smiled as she felt the heiress' body relax under her touch. With a small nod, Weiss just laid back, tangling her fingers on the blonde's huge mane. Yang wasn't oblivious; she immediately caught up on her girlfriend's apparently newfound fetish. Smirking to herself, she kissed the top of her forehead, then her cheeks, and then finally landed on Weiss's soft mouth, licking the bottom lip to get access to her tongue. She felt Weiss starting to roll her hips in a faster pace, wanting, needing Yang's fingers to hurry things up down there. Her tongue rolled around in Yang's mouth with eagerness, needing all she had to offer. After a while, the blonde interrupted their kiss lifting up her torso a bit, just enough to be able to stare at the heiress's expression.

"Wha-ah… What are you doing, you dumb dragon?" She tried to sound upset, but her hips' movements never stopped and her grip on Yang's hair was tightening.

"I like to hear you come," She simply said. "And stare at you too. And also I can hear Blake better from here."

That last sentence was rewarded with an open-handed slap on her shoulder, making it very difficult for her not to laugh.

"You're terrible."

"And you're close." Well it wasn't a lie. Weiss decided to ignore anything from now on and focus on the rhythm of Yang's fingers inside her. She couldn't complain, Yang knew what she was doing, and did a hell of an amazing job; Weiss just had a hard time muffling her moans without Yang's mouth on hers, and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I think Blake will come first, though." Yang couldn't help it.

"Do you… have to k-kill the mood… ah, fuck…!" Arching her backs, Weiss grabbed onto Yang's toned arms with nails and everything, breathing hard as she came. Yang didn't stop pumping her fingers in and out and allowed Weiss to ride out the orgasm for as long as she could manage, just as she liked it. A few moments later and the heiress collapsed on the bed again, sweating and with ruined panties. Yang curled up on her side, kissing her face multiple times with a very characteristic kindness.

"So?"

"Don't expect me to inflate your ego every time we have sex," Weiss mumbled, turning around to face her. "But it was good."

Soon they heard the bed above creaking and a muffled sound coming from the designated direction. Yang smiled. "Oh, guess I was wrong."

"…Hm." Weiss just grunted, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, the blonde was staring her down with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"That turned you on again, didn't it."

"Shut the fuck up," Weiss turned her backs to Yang, who just spooned her from behind and slowly traced a finger down her breasts and stomach. Weiss involuntarily bucked her hips forward and groaned.

"I'm feeling generous tonight."

"Don't talk for the rest of this night." Weiss rumbled, but allowed that finger to keep going lower and lower. With a sudden realization, the heiress stopped Yang's movements. "Wait! What about Ruby?"

"Oh, she's always extra quiet when she masturbates." Yang replied without missing a beat. There was a moment when the room went dead silent, and then Blake spoke.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Hello, I had this idea actually when I saw a Steven Universe fanart? So there's that. And yes, I know I have lots of stories to continue, I just need to get back to writing somehow and this was how I managed. With sins. Hope you like it!

\- niigoki


End file.
